


Into You

by InterstellarAngel



Series: Shadowhunters One-Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Emotional, F/F, First Kiss, Love, Love Triangle, Making Out, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarAngel/pseuds/InterstellarAngel
Summary: Clary was sure she loved Jace. But how could she continue to question her undeniable infatuation with the most beautiful Shadowhunter she had ever seen? It's down to Izzy to draw the realisation from Clary and the two can't possible deny each other when she does...





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an odd one..  
> I'm not sure how I feel about it all but HEY I wrote it so I'm posting it.  
> I LOVE CLIZZY  
> \--------------------------------------  
> I'm not too sure at which point in time this is set but lets just say that Clary and Jace have been together for a little while without any drama or, you know, general incest complications :)  
> ALSO this has not yet been proofread so if it's at all messy, fOrGiVe Me

Clary’s head automatically raised, as if it were strangely conditioned to, at the sound of Izzy’s heels clicking rhythmically against the floor. A lock of fiery hair fell in front of Clary’s face as she raised her head to see Izzy entering the weaponry room where Jace and Alec were also currently situated. The three had been assigned to a mission at the Hotel Dumort, to settle some boundaries, a place none of them particularly liked to visit when taking recent feuds into consideration.

Clary was making sure she was prepared for anything and, likewise, the brothers were selecting any weapon they may need if a situation did arise.

“Hey,” Izzy’s warm voice filled the room as she leant upon the countertop next to Alec as he ran a cloth along his bow, “how are you guys doing? I’m sad I can’t come with you. I would love to get out of here for a bit, even if it is to the vampire’s lair.”

Clary found herself giggling, even though nothing particularly funny had been said, which earned a pleased look from Izzy and a confused one from Jace. Clary tried not to question her actions too much as her eyes flitted between Izzy and Jace for an awkward second before averting her gaze back to the seraph blade in her hand. Izzy always seemed to conjure a nervousness within Clary, something she used to just label as an odd jealously for the beautiful shadowhunter. Recently, she found it harder and harder to pinpoint that as the reason why.

The door shutting on the opposite side of the room snapped Clary out of her fuzzy thoughts. Simon’s face came into view as his bright smile flashed and he raised his hand to wave as he met the group at the center of the room.

Clary set her blade on the table as she moved forward to hug Simon, trying not to wrinkle her nose at the faint stench of blood laced upon him. She pulled back and was about to greet him before Alec, too, set his weapon on the table and shot a look of annoyance at the two.

“I don’t recall any of us inviting the vampire, why is he here?” Alec said, his lips setting into a hard line.

“I invited him,” Izzy said, also sending a bright smile Simon’s way, “I thought you would need him with you to enter the Hotel Dumort. We all know they wouldn’t jump at the idea of letting Shadowhunters within those walls.”

Clary caught Jace nodding in agreement but Alec still appeared irritated.

“The file we were given stated only three people must go on this mission. Technically, if we bring him along then only two of us can go. That won'twork Izzy” Alec argued as his eyes flew over Simon who, at this point, was rubbing a hand over his arm in a slight sheepish manner at being the reason for a fuss.

“Okay, then one of you can stay behind,” Izzy reasoned exasperatedly, “I’m sure two of you would fare a lot better with a vampire than three of you would without.”

“I’ll stay here,” Jace opted graciously, moving to slot his seraph blade back in the weaponry case behind him.

“No way, Jace,” Clary began to oppose, “you have to go. You know a lot more about the Hotel Dumort than I do and have plenty more experience. If anyone should stay behind, its me. Besides, you should stay with your parabatai - just in case.”

“Yeah, I agree. Being stuck with one annoying person is a lot better than with two. Let’s go” Alec sighed, slinging his bow over his shoulder and positioning a seraph blade to a holster fixed to his thigh.

“Are you sure?” Jace said as he regarded Clary from across the table.

Clary shifted round to Jace and lifted his seraph blade back out. She handed it to him before placing her hand on his neck.

“I’m sure. You’re much more suited to this mission. Go be a badass shadowhunter” she said with soft smile.

Jace quickly leant down and placed a kiss on Clary’s lips taking her by surprise, considering they were in front of their friends, but she kissed back - more out of not having a choice than wanting to.

Jace pulled away, sent an adoring smile Clary’s way and turned to meet Alec who had moved toward the door. Clary’s eyes flickered away from Jace’s face and met Izzy’s intense stare that had focused on Clary in the last couple of seconds. She wasn’t sure what the look meant, but it struck Clary in an odd way that forced her to turn the other direction. Clary found she was thankful when the shout of goodbye from Simon provided something else for her to turn her attention to.

Clary directed a small wave in the direction of her friend as the group left and,as soon as the door clicked shut, the tension in the room suddenly hung heavier than before. Not to the point of discomfort, but enough for both girls to notice it. Clary pretended she hadn’t noticed, however, and turned to put away the surplus weapons left on the counter, offering a small smile to Izzy as she did so. Izzy still held that same look on her face as she watched Clary busy herself with the clearing of the counter.

“You’re avoiding something”  
Izzy broke the deafening silence, causing Clary to halt her actions and stare at the space in front of her. She considered Izzy’s words for a moment or two then shrugged and looked back to the blades she was previously gathering.

“I don’t know what you mean” she answered, avoiding Izzy’s gaze entirely.

“Come on, you aren’t even looking at me,” Izzy tried to reason, earning no response, “Clary?”

Clary walked to the storage case that Izzy currently leant against and started to slot the blades into their respective sections before answering with a little hum of acknowledgement. When Izzy didn’t continue and Clary had emptied her hands of the blades, she began to turn on her heel to go back to the weapons left but Izzy’s hand was quicker.

It shot out and her fingers curled round Clary’s arm, stopping her from progressing. Clary couldn’t help the gasp that flew from her mouth in sheer surprise. Not from the sudden contact, as she would have expected, but from an instant jolt of electricity shooting through her arm, buzzing at the tips of her nerve ends.

Clary forced her gaze upwards to be met with Izzy’s incessant surveillance of her features. Izzy regarded her with some intense curiosity as if she were trying to work her out like a puzzle. But, besides this, there was something else: a fire, burning brightly behind the rich maroon of her irises. It made Clary’s heart miss a couple of beats as she found herself unable to drag her focus away from such a look.

Then, as if a light was shone upon Izzy’s hiding thoughts, she blinked a couple of times and her lips pursed as if she was trying to conceal an emotion she didn’t quite want to show. ‘Why?’ Clary helplessly wondered. It now seemed to be her now in need of figuring out the puzzle before that was Isabelle Lightwood. And, of course, Clary would attempt such a puzzle but her mind appeared to be far too distracted by a flickering heat that had begun to pulse through her forearm. A foreign part of her desired for that heat to be everywhere, all at once.

“You don’t love him, do you?”

Clary shook her head slightly upon hearing Izzy’s devious tone ring through her distant receptors. It took her a moment to process the actual words uttered.

“What?” Clary replied, fairly dumbstruck by the question.

“Jace. You don’t love him. I can see it everytime you’re with him. You’re suddenly not yourself, you’re like a weird, stiff version of Clary,” Izzy’s eyes narrow as they monitor Clary’s face for any change in expression, any indication that she is undoubtedly correct, “why do you keep pretending to love him?”

Clary would have been lying if she said that didn’t feel like a hard slap to the face. What was Izzy talking about? Of course she loved Jace. Didn’t she? He loved her and she looked up to him so much, she wanted to be everything he deserved. She had to be everything he deserved. Jace had been through so much, suffered pain she couldn’t even imagine and the one thing that had kept the same was his steady feelings for her. It was her duty to feel the same.. right?

“Izzy,” Clary began, forcing a scoff, like those thoughts had never crossed her mind, “I’m not pretending anything. Jace means a lot to me and I have to be there for him. He needs me.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Do you love him, Clary? Truly?” Izzy pressed, her eyes seemingly searching every aspect of her face for a definitive answer.

“Well, I.. Yes, I’ve always-” Clary was beginning to struggle, stopping short under the pressure she was so abruptly subjected to. “Izzy, I have to return his feelings. I don’t want to see him hurt.”

“Clary, you have to stop being so selfless,” Izzy released a short, almost somber laugh, “You should try and hold your own happiness before you start worrying about everyone else’s. Being with Jace, because you feel like you’re obligated to, isn’t love. And if you aren’t in love, then you can’t keep letting him believe you are. Surely letting him go would make you both a lot happier than if you dragged him along in a unequal relationship?”

Clary suddenly felt very small. She felt as if all her private thoughts had been aggressively pulled out of her and displayed for the world to see. She felt empty. She felt embarrassed. Above all, she felt ashamed.

Her reaction must have been obvious to Izzy, as pity flashed across her features. Izzy had gotten the confirmation she needed.

Clary felt an overwhelming urge to argue. That’s what she wanted to do: flail her arms and yell slightly too loud at Izzy for making such absurd suggestions. But it all too quickly dawned on Clary that the only reason she wanted to do that, shout in undeniable defence, was to pathetically try and convince herself.

After a period of uneasy silence, Clary broke her eye contact from the shadowhunter before her. Hanging her head, Clary felt herself begin to give up.

“You’re right,” Clary admitted, her voice hoarse, “about everything.”

Izzy nodded as if it were news she was waiting to hear, and offered an apologetic look. Her features didn’t suit the melancholic look they were now embracing, Clary thought. No, she was too bright, too gleeful for this shameful secret Clary had been suppressing.

“I have to commend you on your observation skills, Izzy,” Clary released an odd sort of dark chuckle, probably some strange embodiment of her nerves, “You could see things I hadn’t even properly noticed.”

Izzy dragged her hand up to Clary’s shoulder blade as her spare hand grabbed onto her other and pulled Clary in for a tight hug. Clary allowed herself to succumb to the arms around her, the safety and the protection they offered. Izzy possessed the ability to know Clary, know her thoughts before she recognised them herself, and yet be totally non judgemental. They both silently came to a mutual agreement that they would have to talk more about this later. Clary knew she would have to break things off with Jace but it was an instant comfort to know Izzy would help her through it. She felt selfish to admit it, but she felt better already.

The embrace the two girls were caught up in had since passed the point of friendly comfort and the seconds slowly inched by with neither of them showing any resolve to retract their tangled limbs.

All of a sudden, Clary was aware of everything. Izzy’s dark hair tickling her cheek, her thin fingers tracing soft, hypnotising circles on the small of her back, her breaths echoing through Clary’s ears. The heat flickered through her once again but this time stronger. Clary had no idea what to do with it, her first instinct was to pull away, smile and go back to weaponry maintenance.

Then, all she wanted to do was bask in it and pull Izzy ever closer.

Clary couldn’t stop the audible sigh that emanated from her when Izzy inevitably pulled away and stepped back.

The sigh was quickly transformed to a short gasp as Clary’s wide eyes locked with the swirling pools of fire within Izzy’s own. Clary could already feel herself melting under the power of them. Everything in her peripheral vision turned hazy, unimportant, forgotten.

Clary, confused and overwhelmed, seemed to be gravitating backward, away, but it only took 2 steady strides, 2 clicks ringing in Clary’s ears, for Izzy to be right back in Clary’s space.

Neither uttered a word, but whole sets of dialogue were being transferred silently between the two. Further, Izzy took sure steps as she backed Clary against the edge of the centre table, chin tilted down and mouth ever so slightly open in concentration.

Clary jumped dramatically as her back made unforeseen contact with the countertop. She caught a smile that flashed across Izzy’s mouth in reaction. Clary was going to try a smile too in any effort to alleviate the tension. This was an impossible feat however when Izzy stopped right in front of her, eyes glinting and tongue darting out to wet her plump lips.

Her mind began to scream.

“You aren’t wrong, by the way,” Izzy began, her voice a whole octave lower than before, “my observation skills are superior.”

Clary’s eyebrows drew together, unable to see the relevance, and was going to ask of the meaning. That was until Izzy stepped impossibly closer, her feet nestled between Clary’s.

“For example, I can see that you always watch me when I walk into a room. You even perk up just at the sound of me coming, don’t you?” Izzy enquired, head lowering and the space between them decreasing evermore as Izzy grasped the counter on either side of Clary’s hips. 

Clary’s mind was working double time and she couldn’t quite keep up. Some logical voice told her this was too sudden, too different and she needed to take a few breaths to think this new revelation through. Another voice, with a lot more amplitude, screamed at her to do something, anything, to close the gap between them. 

Clary could begin to smell undertones of rich perfume on Izzy’s skin and had to remind herself to keep some inch of control as every facet of Izzy’s presence started to become unfathomably enticing. The girl’s faces were drawing together, almost as if they were tethered to some imaginary force much more powerful than themselves. It was when the tip of Isabelle’s nose brushed the side of Clary’s own that they both regained their ability to assess the situation. Izzy’s breath tickled Clary’s cheek as she spoke up.

“Clary.. if you want me to stop, you- you need to let me know, okay?” Izzy whispered breathlessly. 

Eyes squeezing shut in desperation, chest rising and falling in uneven succession, Clary could barely breathe. The temperature of the room seemed to have risen a drastic amount, so much so that every coherent thought that Clary attempted to develop seemed to burn in seconds. It was infuriating to say the least but, in the most odd way, Clary found that she was entirely lost in it. She had dived head first into unchartered waters but her fear seemed to dissipate as Izzy’s eyes softly fluttered closed and her hair fell swiftly over her shoulder as she leant forward on the balls of her feet.

It only took a moment. Blink, and you’d have missed it. It only took a moment as the buzzing in Clary’s ears cleared and her mind wiped blank, her resolve snapping once and for all.

It only took a moment for Clary to surge forward. 

Their lips met abruptly, with such a considerable amount of force that Izzy, entirely caught off guard, teetered backwards. It didn’t take long at all, however, for her to regain her balance and wire her brain to truly recognise Clary’s lips against her own. Hot lips pressing with intent. Izzy exhaled all previous intensity as she melted into the desire coursing through her system and allowed her lips to part slightly before closing over Clary’s. Izzy couldn’t help but smile into the liplock as she sensed Clary’s hand cautiously snaking up her forearm to rest just under her shoulder with such a light weight, it was almost unrecognisable. Izzy pushed herself forward in an effort to reassure Clary and their lips moved in slow, steady movement so sweet that Izzy wanted to remain there forever.

But, when Clary’s hand latched onto Izzy’s shoulder and her breath escaped in a gasp, well, Izzy couldn’t help it. 

It was almost as if a button was pushed, a switch flicked on to draw bright light over the two. All of a sudden, it was Izzy’s firm hand wrapping around Clary’s waist and Clary’s arm flinging round to swaddle the back of Izzy’s neck. It was their bodies pressed flush together, not a part of them without direct contact to the other. It was ragged breaths, completely uncontrolled and deriving from the sheer unexpected want they were experiencing. 

Clary threw caution to the wind and permitted herself to just feel, not think. And, safe to say, she felt a lot. She wanted to feel more. She needed to feel more.

With her tongue pushing forward almost impatiently, Izzy parted her lips wide enough for Clary to explore the expanse of Izzy’s mouth. Everything was sweet and intoxicating and Clary hummed low in her throat as her hand graduated upwards to tangle it’s fingers through Izzy’s hair, subconsciously pulling on it slightly when she felt Izzy’s own tongue tracing the underside of her lip. 

An odd sort of growl emanated from the dark haired shadowhunter and suddenly she was pulling away, to the immediate disappointment of Clary. Clary only just got a quick glance at Izzy’s features: swollen lips, tousled hair. Clary dreaded to wonder what she looked like in turn. But it was Izzy’s dark eyes that made Clary’s heart skip a beat. The usually normal, focused gaze had expanded, her irises flared and blown wide in lust. Instead of shrinking under such a view, Clary basked in it and drew herself taller. She attempted to lean back in but Izzy’s quick arms locked onto Clary’s thighs and pulled her body up into a sitting position on the counter. 

Clary squeaked in surprise, her legs spread wide only for a moment before Izzy shifted to stand in the free space before her. Then it was those lips drawing back onto hers again and Clary pushed forward with everything she had. Her hands were everywhere all at once: tugging on Izzy’s silken locks, tracing rapid circles on her back, pads of her thumbs resting on her cheeks and urging her on.

Izzy revelled in all the sensations, all of them leaving vast affects on her. It wouldn’t be long before she lost control completely. She allowed her kiss to travel to the side of Clary’s deep pink lips before she began peppering barely there kisses in haste to get to her planned destination. The base of Clary’s neck, just above where her collar bone jutted out, seemed so inviting that Izzy instantly attached her lips to the soft skin there, eliciting a soft moan from Clary.

Izzy quickly realised she would do whatever it took to get Clary to make that sound again and again. 

With her feelings on fire and her body reacting in ways that surprised even her, Clary was at a loss. How did this happen again? And why did it matter when she felt this alive? Her whole body trembled as Izzy’s nipped and sucked at her exposed skin and she couldn’t deny her hands their desire to brush down the curve of Izzy’s back and rest on the waist band of her jeans. 

Izzy sucked hard onto a spot on Clary’s neck that made her shiver before licking a teasing stripe along the red patch of abused skin.

“Izzy..” Clary sighed in pleasure, lowering her face to reconnect their lips once again, the loss of contact becoming too much for her.

Clary hitched her right leg up and hooked it around Izzy’s their bodies pressing flush against each other once more. As the intesity of their kiss spiralled out of control, Clary rutted her hips forward to make dizzying contact with Izzy’s.

Izzy broke away, eyebrows drawn and mouth hanging open as lust became her only obtainable emotion.

“Fuck, Clary -” she groaned, her voice strained. Clary was an absolute picture. Fiery locks tumbling down her shoulders, her head flung back and her eyes flickering to miscellaneous points on the ceiling in any effort to focus her mind. The morning sun filtered through the far windows, casting an ethereal glow upon the room and creating a beautiful haze around Clary’s shaking form. 

Izzy placed her hand feverishly round Clary’s neck, pulling her back to face her. Their hips seemingly rolled against each other on their own accord driving the two wild. Clary’s breaths were like feathers, lightly dusting Isabelle’s face and their eyes were locked. It was in this moment that both of them knew they would never be the same. They both saw that they could never be any other way than the way they were right now with each other in this moment; raw, honest, vulnerable.

It was the distant sound of a door clicking open and echoed mutters that pulled Izzy through the hazy waters of passion and she sprung back, her head whipping round to be met with Alec stood by the door, staring at her, and Jace jogging forward to the cabinet beside her.

“Can’t forget this, can I?” Jace said with an easy smile, chuckling at himself as he retrieved his stele that he had left upon the shelf. Izzy composed herself in record time, shaking her head in mock disapproval at her brother and waving as he went back through the door that Alec still stood beside. Alec lingered for a few moments once Jace had gone and he raised his eyebrows at Izzy in a suggestive manner. He’d definitely seen, Izzy thought, though she wasn’t sure just how much he’d seen. 

Just as she was about to make an elaborate excuse or expertly divert the attention of her brother, he waved her off and followed Jace through the door. Izzy bit her lip in nervous habit. She would have to talk with him later.

Turning back round, Izzy took a breath, about to ask Clary if she was okay, before she stopped short, her mouth snapping shut.

Clary had vanished, only the deserted weaponry room staring back at her.


End file.
